<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart will stay with you, always by welpslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421502">my heart will stay with you, always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin'>welpslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Fall Drabbles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heartbreak, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This. This is what finally breaks Draco. Harry Potter dead in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Fall Drabbles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart will stay with you, always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even as he lies motionless on the forest floor before him, face marred with dirt, lips cracked and parted, Harry Potter is still beautiful. </p><p>And when Draco kneels beside him, he finds himself drawn to the same green eyes that has occupied his dreams in the cover of darkness. They lack the intensity Draco usually associates him with, one he has always craved to be on the receiving end of. But they’re also rimmed with red, and he thinks that there might’ve been tears before a jet of green light took him away, and with it, Draco’s heart. </p><p>Somewhere, a battle rages on. And his heart cracks open with the force of his grief. </p><p>Because Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter, and he waited far too long to tell him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>